Orhanage
by ilicsm
Summary: sequel to tortued souls looking for hope HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 O

A/N: I don't own yyh

Hiei sat on his small bed in a rundown orphange somewhere in America. The last hing he remembered was being taking home, packing, and being put on a plane. Hiei sighed he missed his sister and the friends he had made. He hoped Yukina was okay. "Hey Hiei want come outside and play soccer?" A boy asked. The boy's mane was Kevin, he was Hiei's only true friend here. "Sure why not." Hiei said. They went outside. "Okay." another orphan boy said. "We're gonna divide up teams now. Luckily Hiei and Kevin were on the same team so they easily won. "That was fun!" Kevin laughed. Hiei laughed too. It had been a good day but now it was time for bed. Hiei lay on his bed for awhile brfore drifting off to sleep.

A/N: short I know


	2. Chapter 2 O

Hiei awoke to an awful smell that made his nose burn. "Ugh, look's like the cook is frying crap for breakfast again." some random girl sneered. This comment recieved quiet a few laughs, even Hiei found himself laughing. About ten minutes later the headmistress walked in and snapped twice. Everyone knew it ment sleep and talk time was over it was time to get ready to start the day. In a flash all the girls jumped off their beds and ran for the very few showers, along with a couple extremely preppy boys. All the others, Hiei included, groaned and sluggishly got up. Finally when everyone was groomed and the beds had been made they headed to the lunchroom. "I guess this place isn't so bad." Hiei whispered to himself with a small smile. Which led to him accidently bumping into a girl named Sara. A huge mistake! "Hi Hiei its so good to see you again!" Sara said excitedly. "You saw me yesterday." Hiei pointed out while he walked around Sara. He hated the fact that she was lovestruck with him. "I have to go." He said hastily as he dumped his empty tray and ran off. Kept running down the hallway and stopped around the corner. It's not that he didn't like Sara. he did, just not like that, she was nice and fun to hang out with but that was all. Suddenly a huge shadow loomed on the wall across from Hiei, who instinctvly froze wary of the shadow's owner.

A/N: Cliff hanger... sorta sorry for the long wait I was on vacation I'll be updating all my stroies again soon but not know my hands are cramped because I was playing video games before I started to type this chapter so OW my poor poor hands!


	3. Chapter 3 O

A/N:I'm back! it's been forever! anyway on with the story! (drum roll)

The owner of the shadow rounded the corner. It was just Samuel. Samuel was your classic nerd a total geek that had few friends. Hiei mentally slapped himself for being paranoid. Hiei had no reason to be afraid of Samuel even if he was just shy of being 7 feet tall where as Hiei was a mere 4 feet 10 inches tall. "Greetings, Hiei." Samuel greeted. "Ugh, what do you want?" Hiei graoned. "I just want to talk is all." he said dejectedly. "Well I don't, so go away now." Hiei said haughtily. Samuel looked sad as he walked away. Hiei didn't mean to be so harsh, but he just really needed some alone time. Hiei put his head back against the wall and closed his his. Pretty soon sleep fell over him when he woke up Kevin and Sara were staring at him. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." they said in unison. Hiei rolled his eyes and stood up. "Let's go somewhere." He voiced as he started to walk away. The others followed behind right at his heels.

A/N: bet you didn't see that coming did ya? haha!


	4. Chapter 4 O

A/N:It's time to bring in Yukina Kurama and the Dopes (Yusuke & Kuwabara)

Yukina and the others had searched high and low for months and still found no trace as to where Hiei's exact location was. It was tearing Yukina apart, she didn't know what to do with out her big brother, he had always been there. Now Yukina was alone. She cried herself to sleep everynight with fear that she would never see her brother again. Then she would get up in the morning and re-start the search. Yusuke,Kurama and Kuwabara did their best to help her any way they could. All of them comforted her, but Kuwabara did id the most often. Still Yukina's mind was always on er missing brother, like it was at this very moment while she drifted in and out of sleep.

A/N: Filler chapter!


End file.
